


His Sun

by canistealyourcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, a little bit angsty?, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is confused by all these feelings for Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sun

Bright orange hair, golden, huge eyes. Kageyama couldn't stop staring. He had a feeling that Hinata Shouyou was staring too, when he wasn't looking. Ever since starting high school and joining the same volleyball team, they've had their eye on each other. Sporting baggy jeans and a hat that's always tipped sideways, Kageyama could see him skating in the skate park with his friends, across the road from his ballet class.  It was weird, seeing Hinata without his jersey and shorts. It's like he was a different person.

 

"Kageyama-sensei?"

 

Kageyama jerked back to reality. He had to get back to teaching, he couldn't afford to think about Hinata now.

 

 

*

 

 

"Kageyama, one more!" Hinata was panting, sweat dripping down his face. They had already stayed back half an hour late from practice to work on their quick attack. Kageyama looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late.

"No more, I have to go to dance." Kageyama said. He went around the gym, collecting the volleyballs and putting them back into the bag.

"Eh? Daaance? Why do you do something so  _girly_?" Hinata whined. Kageyama whirled around and glared at him. Hinata didn't seem affected by it. Instead, he just smirked and went to help take down the nets. "You know, I can see you dancing from the park."

Kageyama froze. "Wh-what sort of eyes do you have? Our windows are tinted!"

Hinata turned around and gave him a playful wink, not bothering to reply. Kageyama felt the blush creeping up his neck, and scowled to hide it. Hinata's expressions lately have ignited something in him that he couldn't identify. It roiled around in his stomach, refusing to leave him alone.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. Don't forget to practice with me tomorrow, Kageyama!" Hinata pointed a dramatic finger at the taller boy. Kageyama scowled and nodded nonchalantly. Still flustered, he pushed past Hinata and hurried to catch the bus.

 

 

*

 

 

The next day, all he could think about was how Hinata was watching.

He was there yesterday. He was always there whenever Kageyama taught a class. Was he watching him the whole time? Did he know Kageyama was watching him as well? Did he know that he was secretly in awe with his skillful manipulation, and how he seemed to fly when he was at the top of the ramp? Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about his bright orange hair, and his baggy sweater that he always wore that probably smelled exactly like him. Hinata was _watching him_. Sure, it was sort of creepy, but Kageyama didn't feel disgusted. He didn't hate the idea that Hinata was watching his body move to music. 

"Good morning, Kageyama!" He was shoved hard from behind, almost falling over on his face. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

"Good mor-" Annoyed, he turned around. His heart skipped a beat when when he caught a glimpse of orange hair. Hinata stood there, grinning so wide his eyes disappeared into his cheeks. He seemed to glow like the sun, shining so bright that Kageyama couldn't see.

"-ning. Hello, Hinata."

"You looked like you were going to murder somebody!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"I do not want to commit homicide, thank you."

"Really? Then what were you thinking about? You always have a scary expression when you're thinking."

Kageyama turned to him, "I was thinking about how much you annoy me."

Hinata's smile disappeared. "Wait, seriously?"

His face was so sincere, Kageyama had to resist laughing out loud. But there was something in his expression of dismay that tore at Kageyama's heart. That something made him reach out and squeeze Hinata's shoulder, and said, "No, you never really annoy me."

Hinata stared back at him for a second, then broke into a grin, "Wow, Kageyama can be really sweet!"

Kageyama fought the heat rising in his ears, and let go of Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid."

 

 

*

 

 

Hinata was waiting for him after ballet. He was wearing his hat backwards, the brim brushing the wall he was leaning against. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his babyish face looked horribly inadequate compared to the rest of him. 

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Kageyama stood frozen, the keys to the studio dangling limply from his fingers.

"I don't know. I didn't feel like going home after the park," Hinata said. "My parents aren't exactly welcoming me home." 

Kageyama's eyes widened. It was rare that Hinata would confide things like this to him. His expression softened, and he turned around to lock the door.

"Just give me a minute. I just need to check out at the front desk. Then we'll go for ramen. My treat." Kageyama was calm, lacking the wild mess that he usually felt whenever he was around Hinata. Kageyama felt this overwhelming urge to protect him. Not that Hinata ever needed it. His personality was big, loud and he was never afraid to say what was on his mind. He's a midsummer's sun, a supernova soaring through space. He's barely contained by the little body that _is_  him, let alone need  _his_ protection. 

But Hinata wasn't like himself. There was something in his eyes that ate away at Kageyama like the pain was his own. Maybe right now, Hinata was just a little star. Maybe he wasn't a supernova. Maybe he needed Kageyama to protect him. Just this once.

 

 

 

*

 

 

"Ah, I'm so full," Hinata flopped back in his chair at the ramen place. Kageyama scowled.

"Maybe that's because you ate a whole month's worth of allowance of  _ramen_."

"But it was so  _good_ ," Hinata groaned. He turned to look at Kageyama from his position. Kageyama gave a start. His eyes looked so old, mature. Tired.

Kageyama didn't reply, instead he paid for the bill and together they left the restaurant into a brisk, autumn wind. Kageyama had to tie his scarf around his neck tighter.  But Hinata wasn't okay. What should he do? Every time he looked at how small Hinata actually was, his heart seemed to die a little.

"Do you...want to come over for a bit?" Kageyama blurted. His cheeks flushed and the calm he had been feeling was quickly banished. A familiar feeling came roaring back into his stomach, his heart starting to beat double time.

Hinata looked at him sideways. After a second, he said, "If that's okay with you."

Kageyama looked away and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He stole a glance at Hinata beside him. He wasn't loud, big, or energetic anymore. He looked so small, fragile and silent. The wind mussed his hair, tossing the strands every which way, one tumbling over the other. Just walking beside him, being with him, sharing the same  _air_ as him made Kageyama's heart beat faster. He was cold, but Hinata made him warm anyways.

When they got onto the bus, Hinata was starting to act like his usual self. He talked about how one of his buddies took a fall and bloodied his knees so bad he had to go to the hospital to get it checked out. He talked about this new skateboard he wanted to get and how he thought it was weird that the volleyball team thought he couldn't be a punk and, well,  _Hinata_ ,at the same time. Kageyama just nodded along, glad to be returned to his usual background noise.

"Kageyama, do you like anyone?" Hinata asked suddenly. His voice was quiet, unsure.

Kageyama's head whipped around so fast he got a little dizzy. There must have been something in his expression, because Hinata's gaze shifted to the empty seats in front of them. Before Kageyama could reply, the bus came to a halt on his street. Hinata got up as if in a hurry, and shuffled off of the bus, not once looking at him. Kageyama followed closely behind.

Hinata wasn't walking towards his house. He was walking the way the bus just came. 

"Hinata, wait." Kageyama hurried after him, his heart pounding so loud he swore the entire neighourhood could hear it. He was sure of it now. He was sure of everything. He was sure of what Hinata was to him, and everything that he felt towards him. His eyes, his hair, his annoying, loud personality. His little body that could hold the energy equivalent to the sun. He knew the feeling that was still raging in his gut. But how could he express what he was feeling into words?

"Never mind, Kageyama, forget it." Hinata turned around, and gave him a shaky grin. Kageyama caught up to him. Before Hinata knew what was going on, Kageyama threw his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him close.

"I know who I like. I know because I see him every day. I know because I'm a creep and I watch him every day. I play volleyball with him every day. I know who it is because there's no one else who makes me feel so riled up. I know because it's the orange hair and the smile that gets me every time. I know because every day, I live to be annoyed by his loud personality." Kageyama's words were rushed, as if scared that they would disappear if he made a pause. He was aware of how still Hinata was in his arms, and thought about letting go. He could vaguely hear the bus pull away. Then it was just the sound of wind in the trees.

"My parents kicked me out of the family because I'm in love with another man. Not a woman." Hinata's words were muffled by Kageyama's scarf, but he heard them nonetheless. If it was possible, his heart thumped harder.

Hinata pulled away. He stood back to look at Kageyama in the eyes. "I spent my days worrying about whether or not you felt the same about me. I spent my days wondering whether or not it was worth it to get kicked out of the house for you. Kageyama, I think it is. I honestly think it's worth it."

Kageyama stood so still he could feel his muscles seizing up. The sharp wind bit at his nose and sent a chill down his back. But all he cared about was the boy in front of him, his eyes turned downward and his hands deep in his pockets. The blazing hair and the golden eyes. He was never silent, small, or fragile. 

Kageyama reached out and gathered him into his arms again, pressing the smaller body into his. He rested his head on top of the mess of hair that he had come to love. He was definitely warm now. He was always the sun. Kageyama's sun. He tightened his grip.

"I think it's worth it, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so thanks for reading! I was anxious to respond to my very first prompt (didn't really understand it, but I liked the sk8ter boi idea) so i sort of rushed it...not to mention AO3 screwed up and deleted everything I wrote so i had to rewrite it from memory. first fic is Kagehina, kinda angsty (sorry), but these two idiots are my absolute favs


End file.
